1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll compressor, and more particularly, to a scroll compressor capable of reducing noise generated in a process of discharging oil and refrigerant compressed in a scroll compression unit and returning oil being discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, compressors serve to convert mechanical energy to a compressive force. Such compressors include the reciprocating type, the scroll type, the centrifugal type, and the vane type. Particularly, the scroll compressor is commonly used for air conditioners and refrigerators.
Further, scroll compressors may be categorized as a low-pressure type scroll compressor or a high-pressure type scroll compressor, according to whether an inflow gas or an outflow gas is filled in a casing.
The related art low pressure type scroll compressor includes a casing, an upper cover mounted to an upper side of the casing, a drive motor provided inside the casing and including a rotor and a stator, a drive shaft rotated by rotation of the drive motor, having an eccentric portion at its upper portion and having therein a fluid flow path, an upper frame inserted in an upper side of the drive shaft, and an intake pipe through which a fluid is introduced from the exterior.
Also, a scroll compression unit is provided, that includes an orbiting scroll placed on the upper frame and compressing a refrigerant forced thereinto through the intake pipe, and a fixed scroll interlocked with the orbiting scroll and fixed on the upper frame.
In addition, a discharge unit is provided, that includes a discharge port through which a refrigerant compressed in the fixed scroll is discharged, a discharge chamber formed between the fixed scroll and the upper cover, and a discharge pipe formed at one side of the upper cover.
The operation of the scroll compressor will now be briefly described.
First, when a low pressure refrigerant that has passed through an expansion process is introduced through the intake pipe, a portion of the introduced refrigerant flows to the scroll compression unit and the other portion thereof flows down and is stored in a lower side of the casing. The oil and high-pressure refrigerant compressed in the scroll compression unit are discharged to the discharge chamber through the discharge port. Then, the refrigerant and oil discharged to the discharge chamber are discharged out of the compressor through the discharge pipe.
The compressed refrigerant and oil are discharged at a very high rate, and such high discharge rate of the refrigerant and oil causes noise.
Additionally, more noise is produced due to direct collision between the refrigerant and oil and the upper cover, which occurs when the refrigerant and oil compressed in the scroll compression unit are discharged through the discharge port.
Also, a shortage of oil to lubricate the scroll compression unit within the scroll compressor occurs because the refrigerant and oil that have passed through the discharge port are discharged through the discharge pipe.